LEAVING MY MARK
by Kimiko Rika
Summary: Kid just leaving a mark on his property...


**I don't own One Piece. It belongs to Oda.**

**"LEAVING MY MARK"**

"Captain your back." Bepo startled by his captain's arrival. He immediately notices his captain's different smell, much more different from what he usually smells. But Bepo just ignored it for Law had that different smell since they arrived at the Sabaody Archipelago and met the other supernovas.

Law passed Bepo in a hurry for he knew how strong the sense of smell of his crew mate. He has hidden a secret from his crew mates. If any of his crew find out his secret, his going to be good as dead. Well for him his good at keeping secrets. He already knew that most of his crewmates already suspect a thing and none of them has gotten it right.

"What's that smell captain? Is it a new perfume? " Bepo asked as he followed his captain inside the submarine. Damn... that was a stupid question, Bepo thought. He knew that his captain will just give a blunt answer. Immediately he apologizes to his captain "Ah sorry."

"No it's OK and Yeah. It's a new perfume"

Changing the subject Bepo asked, "Something good happened today? Captain"

"Yeah"

"Well that explains it"

"Explain what?"

"That purple lipstick on your cheek captain" Bepo pointed out. "You have been dating this woman since we met with the other supernovas. Shachi and Penguin thinks that she must be a superb beauty for you to keep her a secret. When are we going to meet her captain?"

"Don't know" replied the raven haired captain as he reached his room and stop Bepo at the door way. "Someday, maybe I will introduce her. Now I need some rest it's been a long day."

"Really captain?"

"Yes, but not tomorrow"

"I'm so excited. Well g'night captain." He shut the door and rushed to tell the others.

As Law heard his crewmate's footsteps disappeared he immediately went to the bathroom to see the kiss mark Kid gave him. Bepo was right there is a purple kiss mark on his cheek. "Shit… that guy could have at least told me before he left dammit."

After washing the mark off, Law went to the bath to wash smell off as well. He stayed in the bathroom for a while as he recalls the things he and Kid did that day. He recalls seeing his lover covered in sweat, the sight of his naked body and his flaming red hair tangled in his fingers, the look on Kid's face as he fuck him. Hearing him moan, hearing him say his name in deep pleasure as they made love that day. Law suddenly felt the hardening of his cock as he recalls the things they did. Fuck shit… he thought. Remembering those things just gave him a bonner. "Ah, just remembering those things…" As Law started jerking himself of, he continued recalling what they did.

**_The Recall_**

"AH~ Stop teasing me Kid and fuck me already"

"Say please"

"Shit, just fuck me already will you"

"Say it" Kid continues to tease him. Playing with Law's nipples and stroking his already throbbing hardened cock.

"P-p-pl-PLEASE fuck me AH~"

"As you wish" flipping Law over, he immediately stick it inside without using any lubricant. That made the raven haired captain to scream in pain. He enjoyed it, Law loves it this way. He likes the rough game; he likes the biting, the scratching, and the pain. Kid was the only one who could give him this weird sick game. Kid like it this way as well, playing the dominate role, hearing his lover scream, hearing him moan, and most of all feeling Law's body tremble beneath him as he explodes in him. Law went limp as he reached his climax. After calming himself down he saw that Kid was smirking at him.

"Wipe that face of you if you don't want to die" But Kid just laugh at his threat.

"You'd miss me"

"LIKE HELL I WON'T! I can easily find someone else better than ~ughm! " Kid immediately kisses him to stop. He didn't want to hear it. He hated the idea that someone else fucking his beloved Law. He kisses him in till he stopped struggling. Breaking up the kiss to breath he said "Do that and I will kill every person you find that is better than me, well if you find someone better than me." A cocky grin on Kid's face, he knew he would win. He always wins.

"You know what you're cute when you're jealous" Law likes to make him jealous. A blushed spreads on Kid's face. In truth Kid is so adorable when his jealous, it makes him more romantic.

"Well I need to go. Killer must be looking for me" As Kid stand up to change and to redo his makeup.

Law watches his lover. He wondered why he wears makeup, chuckling at the thought.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering why you always wear makeup"

"Why? You don't like it?"

"Neither, I was just wondering"

"Well to show them that you already belong to me" Kid kisses Law on the cheek before leaving. "Bye then" as he jumped of the window and disappearing into the darkness.

"That's not an answer" Law sighed as he gets up to change. Well I better get back to the others, Bepo must be worried, he thought.

As Law finishes jerking and washes white stuff out of his hand, he finally realized what Kid meant. Touching his cheek, he smiled at the thought that Kid has a unique way of showing his affection towards him. Well… I'll apologize to him tomorrow, he thought. Continuing his bath, he will always know that nobody is better than Kid. Promising that he will only love Kid and nobody else.

"Hmm… So that's how you show people who I belong to huh…you could have at least told me in a way I would easily understand. Sorry… I didn't realize sooner. I accidentally wash it"

**_End_**

**Sorry for my bad English.**

**This is my first fic.**

**So hopefully...Pls. help me improve my English and grammar.**

**Thank You (-_-)...**


End file.
